Unanticipated
by Hotspotanime
Summary: I watched her carfully type the code before pushing the small door open. The woman pulled out a beaker that contained a thick black liquid...sudusa smiled... " this is the new chemical that had been created recently" she held it up more for me to see." This is chemical A" she tiled her head to the side, or black blood if you wiil." (Suck at summaries lol)


The boy grunted as he was thrown against the wall of the schools cafeteria. It's been only thirty minutes after the dismissal bell had rung, and his face already sported a bruised cheek along with a black eye and a busted lip. He moaned in agony.

He was in complete pain, and the teen In front of him was enjoying every second of it. He broke out in a fit of laughs so did most of his little gang. He was known as the schools bad ass. Students and teachers around here knew not to mess with him. He had this certain... Aura that prompted people to stay away. He and his gang had always had this kind of power, and they'd use it to get whatever they want. If you stayed clear of them they wouldn't mess with you.

Unfortunately this wasn't the case for their current victim.

The gang leader threw another punch to the boys face. He started chuckling uncontrollably as though he was drunk. "Jake...I think he's had enough..." The said boy shot his head up toward his colleague with a glare. "Really? Cause I think he's likes it... He would've said something if he didn't right?" Jake turned he's head toward the boy. "The damn malaconist is probably enjoying this as must as I am." The smaller boy tried frantically to crawl away from them. jake grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall once more, which caused the boy to Yelp in pain. Jake brought his face closer to his. The boy could smell the whiskey on his breath. Hm...What do you know...he is drunk.

Jake tightened his grip on the boys caller as he started to speak again. "You don't want me to stop do you?" The boy looked up at him furiously, but he didn't speak. Jake smirked, "if I'm being too rough on you you can just say so..." He didn't finish his sentence as the boy spat in his face. Jake wiped his face with his hand disgusted.

With one swift motion he slapped the boy with the back of his hand leaving a bright red mark on the only cheek that was uninjured.

Jake glared at the boy before turning back to one of his gang members "Fred... Toss me a cancer stick would ya" the boys eyes widened as he knew what was coming next. He struggled in jakes grip causing the older teen to pin him harder against the wall.

After receiving a cigarette from his friend he pulled a lighter from his back pocket. Jake threw him on the ground, and with a quick wave of his hand the the he was pinned against the floor by several other boys. One of them ripped his shirt off as jake lit the cigarette with his lighter staring down at him. The boys chest was littered with cuts and bruises, some old and some were more recent.

Jake brought the cigarette closer to the boys skin, "time to put him in his place" the boy let out a silent scream as he felt his skin being burned from his body. He was trying his best not to cry as jake began to write on his chest.

F- "I'm surprised at you little boy, I know I've taught you better than that" jake mused as he Continued to trace the words across the younger boys skin.

R- " I honestly didn't think you had it in you.."

E- "and yet here you are"

A- "to think you would even think about pullng some shit like that"

K - "just how stupid can you be?"

Jake threw the cigarette on the ground and admired his artwork. The boy laid there on the ground not moving. he had been crying when it started,but at some point in time he had stoped, now he just stared blankly at the ceiling wincing in pain. They unpinned him when they realized he wasn't gonna move anytime soon and they took there places right along side their leader.

The room was silent As the gang surrounded the teen.

"What do we do with him now boss?" A short boy with black hair asked. Before Jake could reply he was interrupted for the second time that day by a large explosion that blew a hole threw the roof of the cafeteria.

They all froze as we glanced toward the rubble that was gathered in the middle of the room. A large hunk of roof was thrown to the floor as a blond boy emerged from the debris . His hair was tossed messily to either side of his head and his eyes were a really dark blue. He wore a blue and black shirt with a bomb on the bottom right side of it and a pair of black jeans with Blue and black sneakers. They stared in amazement at the boy as he glared at the sky.

"Butch! You asshole! You almost ruined my favorite shirt!" The boy exclaimed as he checked his shirt for any damages. A voice came from the newly made sky roof , but they couldn't see the person. "fuck your shirt! It's ugly anyway! I can't wait until you take it off so that I can burn it. Why the hell do ya' wear it anyway?" The voice shouted back. The boy whom still sat in the rubble looked down at his shirt, conflicted on what to say next.

"Because I want to!...and...and.. Your ugly!"

Worst. Comeback. Ever.

The boy turned his head towed the group, finally taking in their presence. He smiled at them not noticing the boy that still laid defenseless on the ground below them.

"Hi!" In a flash of dark blue he stood confidently before them, a smile still grazing his lips, "my name's boomer! What's yours!?" Ok this guy needs to take it down a few notches.

Jake stared at the boy a bit freighted which was pretty rare for him. He shook his head and spoke while backing away from him.

"who...what the hell are you?" The boy just stared back confusingly, "I'm boomer, didn't I say that already?" Jake couldn't tell if this guy was being a smartass or if he was just plain stupid. "your not welcome here. Your not even welcome in this city! Don't you know superpowers a illegal here?" Jake asked, acting like he's never broken the law before.

"Oh, really? What a shame! oh well, as my brother always says-'rules were made to be broken" he stood up straight and made his voice deeper, as though he was mimicking someone.

The boy on the ground noticed that the gangs attention was focused completely on the mysterious guy in front of them. he quickly hosted himself up with his elbow in attempt to crawl away, only to collapse again under his weight in pain. He let out a soft cry- a sound no one even noticed...except boomer that is.

Boomer snapped his head toward the noise and gasped in horror. the boy on the ground was beaten and bloody. He looked as though he was completely out of it and he could die at any moment. It took a few seconds for boomer to analyze the situation, looking at the gang and then the boy on the ground, over and over until it all finally clicked.

Boomer's eyes darkened almost immediately as he glared at the young men that coward infront of him." Oh, now I see what's going on..." His voice had gotten menacingly deep which caused the group to cringe a bit. "you guys are bully's aren't you?" He took a step closer as his fist begin to glow a bark blue color. " how unfortunate... You guys looked like you'd make good friends...really...to bad" now the gang looked even more frightened as he rose his hand towards them.

"There's one thing that I absolutely can't stand, and that's people who pick on those who are weaker than them" he shot a ball of dark blue energy at the wall only a few centimeters beside jakes head. Everyone jumped from the loud thunder-like sound it made. "I'll give you ten seconds to get the hell out of my sight, before I decided to really fuck you up" he rose his fist once more. "One...two..." The group didn't think twice as they ran out of the cafeteria pathetically, tripping over eachother and towards the exit.

Boomers eyes lightened up as he faced the boy that was left on the ground. He lie there defenseless, yet he didn't act scared. He didn't dare move as boomer approached him. "Are you ok?" He held his hand out which the boy took without hesitation. Boomer blinked, surprised at his newfound boldness. He expected him to fear him like those boys had when he threatened him.

Boomer was in the process of trying to help him stand when he noticed the dark red words that were now embedded into the boys chest.

'FREAK'

Boomer let out a low growl causing the boy to flinch. He noticed this immediately and his face softened. "Those basterds" he pulled the boy to his feet. boomer smiled at the at him, "hello my name is boomer, though I think you already knew that" he laughed half-heartedly, trying to lighten the mood. "What's your name?" The boy said nothing, instead he rose his wrist up for boomer to see. There hung a sliver chain with all kinds of words and charms hanging from it. Boomer took a closer look at it. he grinned.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine"

Blaine smiled for the first time that day. He was happy someone was acknowledging him without injuring him mentally or physically.

"Hey! Wait here a second"boomer disappeared in a blur and returned a few seconds later with a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue raindrop on it. This boy had some kind of unhealthy obsession with the color blue blaine noticed. "Here, you can wear this" the boy took the shirt thankfully and threw it over his shoulders. Once it was finally on the blaine turned towards boomer once more, bowing this time.

"Whoa man what are you doing?" Blaine looked up at the other blond boy embarrassingly. It was a uncontrollable habit of his.

Boomer just smiled back.

"Hey booms! What the hell are you still doing here?" A boy with dark green eyes and black spiky hair floated down from the hole that had been made in the roof. "What the hell? What the hell is this?" He asked as he noticed the blond disheveled boy infront of his brother. "Oh no man...you didn't... I didn't know you rolled that way" boomer started to blush at his brothers assumption. "N-n-no it's not that, I was just helping him out!" Boomer stuttered almost incoherently. Blaine just stood there silently staring at the two siblings in slight amusement. "I'm straight, you know this" butch just stared thoughtfully at his baby brother. "I don't know man...sometimes you make me wonder..." He looked at the boy again "I see you have a thing for guys with shirts uglier than yours" boomer threw a piece of roof towards his head which butch easily dogged. "asshole!"

"Anyway..." He continued as though his head wasn't almost crushed by cement, "it's time to head to The place. Brick is there, probably getting more and more pissed off as we speak. as I speak" he chuckled and looked back towards his brother "say good bye to your boyfriend so that we can leave" and with that he flew out of the building with a flash of dark green. Boomer sighed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now" boomer frowned a bit. "But first I want to know...why don't you talk?" Boomer stood there half expecting the boy to answer and sighed when he didn't get one. "it's ok if you don't want to tell me, I understand-" blaine looked around abit before he grabbed his hand. boomer looked up at him Blaine grabed a random marker from his pocket (he kept in it there just in case) and began to write on him palm. Boomer just stared confused as he watched the boy write on his own hand.

When he finished he motioned for boomer to read his palm, and he did. Shocked by how obvious it seemed after he actually knew the reason why blaine havent said a word since he came -Boomer could only respond to the boy in front of him with a quiet 'Oh'

"Well that explains it..." blaine noded at him with a slight smile grazing his lips. He was still grateful for the help boomer had provided him just 20 minutes before.

Smiling back boomer suddenly realized his brothers were waiting for him at the lab, most likely pissed off at him for not being there. he snapped out of his happy state and picked up a more then nervous sounding one, "O-ok I'll see you sometime?" Blain noded once more as he watched boomer fly up to the hole and raced towards 'the place' to meet up with his brothers.

A few minutes later Boomer sighed (abit annoyed) when he got a text telling him to go towards the city gate instead. Boomer was only halfway there before He stopped for spilt second in mid air thinking about what blaine had reveled about himself before he left.

It was none of his concern really, but he could help but think about it anyway, the three simple yet depressing words stuck in his head nomatter how hard he tried to ignore them.

Why did he even care? It's not like he would ever see the boy again. Sure he seemed nice but boomer was evil?! He wasn't supposed to be nice to anyone! It's like when he was near blaine he suddenly felt like protecting him...he didn't even know the boy! He didn't understand... **what the hell was going on?**

 _...'I am mute'..._

Boomer frowned.

BLAINE'S POV:

15 minutes later I finally decided to head home and face jake. Yes...he's my brother, or he somewhat acts that way around our parents anyway. It annoys me immensely to say the least. Our parents are always too high or drunk to notice me, But they treated jake as if he were they're only child. It hurt, it really did. It's as though I was invisible. And Sometimes I wish I was.

I stood in front of my house. It was only a few blocks from my school so it didn't take me long to get here. I used my key to unlock the door and limp inside. father was passed out on the couch holding a beer in his right hand and the tv remote in the other, as always. I heard my mother in the kitchen and (for some stupid reason) i decided to head there first. I limped inside the room with a tired look on my face. My mother looked up from the stove to me with bored eyes. "What the hell happened to you? Did you get into some kind of fight? I don't want to have to pay for something you did" her voice was cold and dry. I opened the fridge and took a gulp before screwing the lid back on the jug and putting it back.

"Seriously, what am I gonna do with you?" She let out a heavy sigh. "Go clean yourself up, dinners almost done" she returned to her cooking. I didn't get a 'what happened' or a 'are you ok', Not even one worried glance from my mom. Then again Its not like i was expecting it anyway. I climbed the stairs carefully, trying not to hurt myself anymore than I already have. I haven't seen jake yet so he must've not been home.

When I got to my room I closed and locked the door behind me and started toward the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and rested myself against the counter while looking through the mirror. I looked pathetic and weak. Usually I wouldn't mind it but something inside of me just couldn't take anymore. My brother, my parents, the people at school, I just couldn't anymore, what was the point? Bending over and taking everyone's shit? The reason was simple. I was a coward. And i admit it. I've always took whatever was thrown at me, hoping that maybe one day it would stop and I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

But that was never gonna happen, and I knew it.

'I knew it and yet I had decided not to do anything about it.'

I traced the words that were starting to scab over on my chest and laughed at myself dryly, "freak? Coward would have been more fitting."

After about half an hour I finally left my bathroom and walked towards my window. Throwing my legs over the window ceil I hardly gave any thought about what i was gonna do next before I decided I would go threw with it. Coming to terms with i cowardly i was i knew It's was either now or never.

I was determined to leave this hell hole one way or another. I sat on the window seal and closed my light blue eyes. I smiled at the thought of finally being free. I definitely didn't have anything to leave behind. jake would be happy I was gone, and mom and dad most likely wouldn't even notice. I leaned forward and loosened my grip on the seal and my body instantly relaxed as I plummeted out of my second story window-head first. I shut my eyes tight and waited for an impact. But it never came. I opened them again slowly only to discover I was being carried by a thick cloud of dark red smoke. Just some more weird shit to add to my already weird and shitty day.

I felt chills as I was placed softly on the ground below. This was not turning out as I planned it to.

"What a cheap way to die. Honestly, what were you thinking?" A man dressed in a black suit landed infront of me with a scowl. He was tall and his skin was red. He wore a red dress shirt with a black suit and tie. he wore a thick white furry Coat over all of it. His claw-like hand rested on his chin distastefully while the other laid on his hip. He had slick black hair and his ears were really pointy. he also had some kind of weird sunglasses perched on top of his nose. I stared at him. I've known him ten seconds and he already managed to get on my nerves.

'Then how would you have done it?' I thought angrily as I glared at him. He smirked "that depends...a knife to the heart or shot to the head seemed like better choices for your current situation." My eyes widened. He answered my question! Did he read my mind?

"I know about you Blaine..." He continued, snapping me out of my thoughts."I know everything about you, your favorite music...your best subject...-the fact that your mute for example." Ok Those were three completely different things. What the fuck?

"I like you, your very brave and I think you have a lot of potential..." He removed his claw from his chin and I noticed he had some stubble growing there. "How would you like to work for me?"

Ok here are my choices- choice #1: I refuse and go back to planning my death. Choice #2: Go with this this possible pedophile and stalker to where ever the hell he plans on taking me.

Yea- the first choice sounds smarter right now. 'Hell, I might end up dying ethier way.'

I turned my back to him and started in the other direction in which He quickly noticed. "hey wait! We're the hell are you going!" He waved his claws in the air, but I just ignored him. He sounded angry, but I didn't give a shit. I was about to open the door to my house when the red-skined basterd appeared infront of me.

"Really! What's so bad about working for me~" he wined. I gave him an annoyed look and he sighed. "Ok, fine if this is what you truly want" he stepped aside. "I could've given you a better life, one one completely different from the one you have now..."

I hesitantly grabbed the door knob and began to turn it slowly. "If you work for me I promise you'll be happy. " upon hearing those words come out of the demons mouth, I stopped turning the as I unintentionally gave my attention to the red lobster-like creature beside me. "you wouldn't be bullied, or looked down upon ever again" he noticed he was getting my full attention ."Everyone will respect you and you'll never have to put up with anyone's shit"

Normally would never think about making a deal with the devil, but at this point I was just too desperate not to take his offer.

I let go of the door and faced the demon. A wide smirk hanged off his lips as his motioned me to move closer. I did.

"I knew you'd see things my way." His claw started forming into something similar to a snake. "Before we start... Are you absolutely sure you want this." The snake opened his mouth and its eyes glowed a bright blue color. I nodded my head yes, confused on why he he was asking me this after he had just begged me to do it.

"very well then!" The snake opened its mouth wider and a bright blue orb floated out carefully. I stared at the orb in amazement. "this orb will give you your powers..." 'Powers?' He started pushing the orb forward and it lightly begin to feed into my forehead. "you'll use these to perform various missions" by now the orb was completely embedded into my head and I started to feel the changes right away. My body felt more energized. My wounds were healing as I felt a force of blue energy all over my body. Even My clothing changed. My raggedy cloths were replaced with a pair of white pants with a thick black stripe running down the side of them, a plain blue shirt that had A5 in the front in bold white letters and a white jacket. The jacket had black outlining and a blue raindrop in the chest area. When the transformation was complete I noticed a black bandana somehow made its way around my neck.

"So! What do you think? Did a good job didn't I?" The demon gloated proudly as he began to observe he's masterpiece . A small mirror appeared infront of me. I marveled at my new outfit. Not only did my clothes change, but there was also a slight change to my physical appearance as well. My eyes were no longer dull. Instead they were more vibrant, confident-looking. But what really got my attention was the fact that my pupils were white.

I was too distracted by my new appearance to notice Jake walking up the street towards our house. "Hey you! Little boy!" He stumbled towards us. You could tell he was still drunk. "You little punk, you hide behind your little super powered friend and think I'd just leave you alone huh?" He walked up to the boy that was still facing the mirror. By this time the demon had already jumped back into the tree he resided in previously, watching the scene unfold below him.

I didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. "I thought you'd learned your lesson earlier about disrespecting me, but apparently I was wrong" he charged at me and tried to push me forcefully. I stood my ground. Jake tried again, but failed miserably. He was really starting to annoy me. "What the-"

I cut him off with a blow to his jaw.

NORMAL POV:

" what the-" Blaine cut him off with a blow to the jaw. The force was so powerful that it sent Jake flying (Anime style). The demon let out a low long whistle as he stared at the two in amusement.

"YOU don't own me you son of a bitch! You may act superior, but really you you'd be nothing with out me! NOTHING!"

He laid on the ground unconscious, blood still dripping from his mouth. Blaine looked back at the mirror In amazement.

BACK TO BLAINE'S POV:

i just spoke! I can speak! I can talk, I can talk-

"I CAN TALK!" I exclaimed happily, my voice echoing through the empty street.

"That's right" the demon leaped back out of the tree, his long fluffy coat trailing behind him. "Just think of it as a bonus" with a wave of his claw we were surrounded by the thick smoke once more. "Besides, how else will your new teammates be able to understand you?" I looked at him questionably. " I have teammates?" The demon nodded his head enthusiastically. "Speaking of, it's about time you meet them...shall we?" By now we were completely engulfed in a blur of dark red gas. "Oh! I almost forgot, where are my manners?" He faced me "my name is HIS" he held his claw out " But you can just call me Lucifer. " the blaine noded at the demon as he gave the unconscious boy laying on the ground infront of him a glare.

he chuckled cruelly, "karmas a bitch isn't it?" He kicked jake in his side, making the boy groan in his sleep. Blaine smiled widley at his older brothers pain.

"Ok blaine my boy I think that's enough, it's time to go", the demon rushed sounding somewhat annoyed. Blain gave a disappointed look and muttered a silent 'ok' as they both disappeared from the dark cold streets of cityville, sinking into the haze of red smoke.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
